Silver's Smile
by Lys de Pluie
Summary: He had silver eyes and red hair. His laugh was rare and precious. She was the only one to see him smile more than once a year." Silver x Blue, ChosenShipping, SiruBuru


_A/N This is a CHOSENSHIPPING fanfiction / songfiction. I like it in the romantic way, for those who don't know... If you don't like it, don't read. Thanks._

_"Wenn du lachst" means "When you laugh"._

**

* * *

  
**

_Kalter Wind in meinem Herzen.  
Kalter Wind in meinem Haar._

It was cold.

Really cold.

Like always…

She was used to this. From the time she and him were under the commands of the Mask of Ice, they had to train. Always. Snow, rain, cold, heat. It didn't matter; they had to work on their skills.

The Mask of Ice…

She wondered if he had turned her own heart to a useless, frozen and bloody thing…

Wind was blowing through the girl's hair, making her shiver. She tucked a tuft of her hair behind her ear, looking at the full moon in the night sky.

The stars were beautiful.

Really beautiful.

So shiny… so pure… and… so innocent…

- -

She was anxious.

Because she didn't know how to tell him.

She was scared.

Because she tried not to imagine his reaction.

She was sad.

Because she couldn't win against her feelings.

She was…

She was desperate…

_Kälter als hier unten wirds nicht mehr  
und niemals wirds so werden, wie es war._

Every day.

Every night.

It was a torture…

She had to tell him.

But she couldn't…

It was impossible.

If she did so… What would he say ? Moreover, what would happen next ? She wouldn't have the courage to stay next to him. She wanted to be strong, to show everybody the image of the strong girl she tried to be, … But it was impossible.

If she told him… It would never…

…be like before…

_All die Sterne bleiben oben,  
in mir bleibt nur deine Spur._

The girl looked at the boy next to her.

He was cute.

And she always had thought he was. But a few years before, it wasn't in the same way. More like an older sister… Now…

It was more…

She was unable to think about anything else.

She had the feeling that he had taken her heart and made it melt.

_Hab ich dich jemals belogen,  
frag ich leise  
und du lächelst nur._

«Did I ever lie to you ?» She asked, looking at her childhood friend. He looked up at her, with the «why-are-you-talking-about-this-here-and-now-expression» she seldom saw on his face. He seemed confused. Silver had no idea why she was asking this.

But…

No.

She never lied to him.

And if she did, it was for his own safety, and she told him the truth as soon as possible.

Yes.

He could always trust her. Because she was the person he loved the most, he believed in her…

«No. You never did. And that's the way I like you.» he answered with a smile.

«Yes... It's like it has to be this way...» she replied, also with a smile. But it was a sad smile. And the boy knew it.

But he didn't say anything.

He did not want to say anything.

If she had a problem, she would tell him once the time had come.

_Wenn du lachst, is mir egal._

He was cold with everyone but her.

He was silent all the time.

He was strong.

And whenever he was with her…

…he was even stronger…

_Wenn du lachst, is mir egal._

He had silver eyes and red hair.

His laugh was rare and precious.

She was the only one to see him smile more than once a year.

And maybe was it jealousy or something other she couldn't identify, but she wanted to keep this smile for her, the smile she didn't own... And whoever made this boy sad would suffer.

_Wenn du lachst, is mir egal._

When he was smiling, his eyes had a kind of sparkle. Something shining… He looked up to her, letting her drown in the silver infinity of his eyes.

No.

She couldn't..

…could she ?

_Ich trau der Ruhe eines Toten,  
ich traue niemand, der mich liebt._

She was quiet for a long time now, at least ten minutes.

She was remembering all the people telling her how beautiful she was... how lovely, how incredible, how perfect.

But they all lied.

They all only saw her external beauty, not her inner one... and this made her angry. She did not only have a physical appearance, but also had a soul and a heart.

Yes, she stole. She had to steal. Why wouldn't she steal with the childhood she had ? She had no money, no home, no parents, and except for Silver, no family and no friends.

_Doch mich zu hassen bleibt verboten  
und es bleibt ein echtes Wunder,  
wenn es dich noch gibt._

But… would he hate her for this ?

No, impossible…

He would stay.

With her.

She would never be alone.

Never again…

_Wenn du lachst, is mir egal.  
Wenn du lachst, is mir egal.  
Wenn du lachst, is mir egal  
was noch kommt, dann ist alles andere..._

«Blue-chan…» he whispered.

«Silver…» she whispered back.

«Why did you want to know ? I trust you, and it is not a secret.»

«Silver, I know. But I guess… Things change when you grow older…»

«Yes… I think so too…» He leaned his head against her shoulder, looking up at the sky.

«Blue-chan…» he said her name quietly. So quietly that she barely heard what he had said.

«Hmm ?»

«What did you mean earlier by "It's like it has to be this way..." ? Is there anything… wrong with me ?»

She hesitated.

He was worried.

And when he was worried, he didn't smile.

It was now or never.

_Wenn du lachst,  
dann ist mir alles andere..._

The blue-eyed girl took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She took one of her straggling wisps of hair between two fingers and began to play with it. She **had to** say it.

«I…» she finally whispered after a few seconds, her face starting to get red.

«You ?… »he silently replied, noticing the blush on her face.

«I… like you…» She was now completely tomato-like and did not dare looking at him.

«How do you mean ?»

She wanted to look up to him but couldn't. She couldn't face him. Not **now**.

He was going to make fun of her. He would say «I like you too !» but it wouldn't be in the way she had meant it.

She was his family, he was hers.

These are things nobody can change.

_Wenn du lachst,  
dann ist mir alles andere..._

She heard him laugh. A clear laugh, but still the one of an innocent child in her opinion. He was already fifteen, but she was three years older.

This is also a thing nobody can change.

She felt something wet in her eyes, and tried to bury her face in her hands.

_No ! Don't look at me, Silver ! I don't want you to see me like this !_

«Blue-chan… I like you too !»

_She knew it.  
_

_It was so... predictable !...  
_

_Of course, he could not...  
_

_...he could not love her.  
_

_Not in _**_that_**_ way._

«Yes, I know…» she barely managed to say after clearing her throat a little.

«Really ? Then don't be surprised !»

_Wenn du lachst,  
dann ist mir alles andere egal..._

The leaves and the grass they were on crackled. She felt a warm breath near her neck and then a gentle kiss on her cheek. She slowly raised her head with a surprised look on her face.

«If you hadn't hid your face…»

He leaned forward slowly. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart now, but he didn't move any more. The girl understood, and touched her lips to his.

- -

It was a soft kiss. And after they broke apart, Blue noticed one thing.

Silver was smiling. And this time, his smile was for her.

Only for her.

_So egal..._

_

* * *

_

For those who might be interested : Here is the translation of the song ^^ I did it myself, so I hope the English and translation is correct. "Ist mir egal" would be translated by "Is the same to me"

_Cold wind in my heart / Cold wind in my hair / It will not become colder then here / And it will never be like before / All the starts stay up there / What's left of you is a trace / 'Did I ever lie to you?' / I ask quietly / And you only smile_

_When you laugh / I don't care / When you laugh / I don't care / When you laugh / I don't care_

_I trust the calm of a dead / I trust nobody who loves me / But to hate me stays forbidden / And it stays a true wonder, that you still exist_

_When you laugh / I don't care / When you laugh / I don't care / When you laugh / I don't care_

_What will happen / Then everything is / When you laugh / Than everything else to me / When you laugh / Then everything else to me / When you laugh / Then everything else... is all the same to me / So much the same..._


End file.
